Held Hands, Kissed Lips, and Blushed Cheeks
by Hearts in the Clouds
Summary: Held hands, kissed lips, and blushed cheeks they’re everywhere. Though the affection sails throughout the suburban area, malicious passion seers throughout the mind of one girl: Kelsi Neilson. [Jelsi] [HLM HLMN fic exchange for jetsfanforlyfe] [oneshot]


**Held Hands, Kissed Lips, and Blushed Cheeks**

Held hands, kissed lips, and blushed cheeks; they're everywhere. Similar to a cloud of smoke hovering over tender city of Albuquerque, it drifts about the atmosphere. It occurs yearly on the fourteenth of February: Valentine's Day. Though the affection sails throughout the suburban area, malicious passion seers throughout the mind of one girl: Kelsi Neilson.

She resents no one but herself alone. The box of chocolate was the culprit. The colorful, lively flowers that now lay lifeless on the hard asphalt had taken part in the scheme. It was their fault. Not hers. If it weren't for stupid Valentine's Day, she would have be wrapped up in An Affair To Remember, picking out the brown-colored chocolates in her large bowl of M she hated the brown because it was plain and common. She would roughly press the keys on her piano as she created a new song, filled with the hate and desire that comes with love. Instead, she was cradling her head in her soaked hands as she hears the constant beep echo in her head that signaled he was still alive when they were taking him to surgery; that Jason Cross had a chance of living.

It was a luminous, delicate day in New Mexico. Love was definitely in the air. It settled in the horizon, spreading news of joy to those whom had loved ones. For the single however, it was a day that so cruelly reminded them that no one deeply cared for them. It seemed like it was a never-ending taunt.

As Kelsi Neilson developed her mind in her newest issue of _Seventeen_, she heard the movement of a chair in front of her. Curiously tilting her eyes above her magazine, she locked eyes with Jason Cross.

"Hey Kelsi. What're you doing?" He asked sweetly, folding his hands on the table.

"Reading a magazine," she replied confusingly. She didn't enjoy small talk; she wanted an intriguing conversation that started off with a point of view on a political or theatrical view; not a question asking what she was doing when it was obvious to the person before her.

"I see that," he said slowly. She rolled her eyes when he looked at his hands.

"So, I just, um, came to ask what you were going to do today?" She set the magazine down, leaving it open on the page. The question he asked agitated her deeply. It was her least favorite day of the year, and she had hoped her friend would assume she would do nothing but depressing rituals this day, such as eating a carton of ice cream, or hugging a pillow as she silently wished Heath Ledger would sing _her_ "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" on the microphone while running from the security on the bleachers as her teammates watched him perform for _her_ sole entertainment.

"Jason, I've been talking to you for a month; ever since the big basketball game. We've gotten really close as friends, and you've heard me complain about Valentine's Day more than anyone else. Especially about hearing that your newest stepsister Sharpay is bragging nonstop about her date with the football captain. What do _you_ think I'm doing today?" Eyebrows lifted, she awaited his answer.

"Nothing. Sitting at home with ice cream and re-watching old teen movies about love, probably." Taken aback by his answer, she simply nodded. She knew that she knew him well, but _that_ well? "Well, would you consider, I don't know, going out with someone if they asked you?" Closing her magazine, she folded her hands and leaned into Jason a bit.

"If I knew him well, and he was a sweet, generous, caring that that just so happens to be intellectual and not crazy, and I knew for sure that he wouldn't leave me, then yes. I would go out with him. But where can I find one of those?" With a grin appearing on his face, he shook his head.

"That, I do not know."

* * *

"Action," Kelsi boomed, as Gabriella ran onto the grass of the football field, pretending to run from Troy.

"Arnold, I'm just not ready. I thought you were the one I've been looking for, but I can't seem to tell anyone. You're drifting back to who you used to be; not the man I fell in love with." Kelsi mouthed the words with Gabriella as she was in character of Minnie. The school choir had to use the stage for practice, and with Ms. Darbus on vacation, Kelsi had decided to use the football field. Since the track team had just finished practice, Kelsi was now rehearsing one of the scenes from the play with the drama club.

"Cut! Gabriella, that was good. You just need to get into it more; feel it. This man is denying you because his fears of what others would think of him, and you're this wild, ambiguous girl who loves individuality. A few sheds of tears would be nice, but that's not really expected. I mean, this is just high school. Let's take it from the top, shall we?

Grabbing the megaphone, she positioned it before her mouth. As she was about to speak, a loud tap that sounded like a tap of a microphone sounded over the football area.

"_You're just too good to be true.  
__Can't take my eyes off you_."

Looking up from her megaphone, Kelsi looked upon the bleachers, staring at none other than Jason Cross, who was holding a microphone and singing into it.

"_You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
__I want to hold you so much._"

As he made his way down a few bleachers, he stopped walking and sat down, leaning forward.

"_At long last love has arrived  
__And I thank God I'm alive.  
__You're just too good to be true.  
__Can't take my eyes off you._"

Whistles and cheers exploded from the crowd as Jason began a verse.

"_Pardon the way that I stare.  
__There's nothing else to compare.  
__The sight of you leaves me weak.  
__There are no words left to speak,_"

Kelsi blushed madly, putting the megaphone on the ground and walking a bit closer to the bleachers.

"_But if you feel like I feel,  
__Please let me know that it's real.  
__You're just too good to be true.  
__Can't take my eyes off you._"

A few security guards walked to the bleachers, shouting at the boy. An idea popping into his mind, he began to sing the other verse as they walked closer.

"_I love you, baby,  
__And if it's quite alright,  
__I need you, baby,  
__To warm a lonely night."_

Jason was carefully hopping down the bleachers, singing as he ran from the men in suits. Slow guys at that, Jason moved up the bleachers and grabbed one guy's stick that was held in his hand. Holding it as if it were a "pimp stick", Jason walked over the bottom of the bleachers, sometimes tossing it over his shoulder.

"_I love you, baby.  
__Trust in me when I say:  
__Oh, pretty baby,  
__Don't bring me down, I pray.  
__Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
__And let me love you, baby.  
__Let me love you._"

Realizing they were catching up to him, Jason immediately let out his main reason for his song. Speaking into the microphone, he said:

"Kelsi Neilson, will you be my Valentine?"

Caught up in the energy and excitement, she yelled to him. "YES!" Grinning like a mad man, Jason turned off the microphone and ran down the rest of the steps and onto the field. Running to Kelsi, he stopped in front of her. The two hearts stopped as they met one another's eyes. Leaning in slowly, he placed a finger under chin and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. It was her first kiss, and it was more imaginable than ever. The way he barely touched her, but shivers flowed down her spine; the way the kiss made her feel like she could die right there with nothing else to look forward to; it was without a doubt the best kiss she would ever receive.

"I really like you, Kelsi. And I'll never leave you."

He was pulled away, however, from the security guards. Grabbing his wrists, they walked away with him. In the far distance, however, he managed to let go and run freely from them and into safety. He couldn't let Kelsi down; not today.

Still mesmerized by the performance and the surprising kiss, Kelsi stood erectly in her spot. That was until a gushing Gabriella pummeled her with questions.

* * *

Her fingernails tapped continuously on the glass table as Gabriella walked back and forth, talking abruptly to Troy. Finally hanging up, Gabriella sat across the table from her friend.

"Don't worry, Kelsi. He's coming. Troy told me that after they got him all ready, he went out to buy you chocolates and flowers. He knows you're not into tradition, but he wanted to do it anyways."

"He better come," Kelsi piped. "I did not step into a red strapless dress with wedges and a ton of classy, yet casual jewelry for nothing. Plus, these contacts are starting to bug me a bit." Kelsi rubbed her forehead impatiently.

"Troy said Jason would be here any minute. I heard Ryan in the background, and I guess he was helping out, too. Gosh, he's such a dream. I mean, I do really like Troy. There's just something about Ryan though that makes me wonder, wonder what would happen if I were with _him _instead." Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella leaned back into the chair.

"What is taking him so long?" The two girls simultaneously inquired. Suddenly, a loud screech from a car was heard. After a few minutes, being the two caring, yet nosy girls they were, Gabriella and Kelsi immediately ran outside.

There he lied, unconscious and bloody on the ground with flowers on his hands and petals on the ground, a box of chocolate shaped hearts in a box next to him: Jason Cross.

* * *

"It's my fault," Troy repeated to aloud to himself as Gabriella comforted him. Kelsi had asked for time alone, processing through her mind that a car hit her crush. Troy had explained to her that he had called Jason a few minutes before, telling him to hurry up because Kelsi was getting worried about whether or not he was showing up. Kelsi knew better than to blame Troy; it was her fault.

Jason had crossed the street, not noticing a car was heading his direction. Stopping before him, he slammed the hood of the car accidentally. Angering the drivers, they angrily got out of the car and pushed him. Trying to explain to them what was going on, they didn't listen. They disrupted him, and everyone knows Jason hates being disrupted. Cursing at them as he tried to leave, one of the boys angrily took out a knife. Running to him, he stabbed Jason roughly in the back, holding onto his body as he fell onto the floor. Realizing his actions, he and his friend jumped back into the car and sped off.

Her life revolved around theatre; at least that's what she told herself every night before she fell asleep. Instead, she had met someone that gave her a greater feeling more than theatre ever could. He made her feel like she was the only girl in the world, and his smile could turn the most tragic day into a blessed one. His eyes showed the deeper meaning of his soul with a personality and a half. His words gave meaning to anyone who listened, and it could cheer up the most depressed girl.

"Is the family of Jason Cross here?" A female nurse asked, holding a clipboard in her hands matched with a blank expression. The 'gang' stood up solemnly, awaiting the news of their friend.

"Are you related to Mr. Cross?" The nurse asked.

"No, we're his best friends, though. We're like family," Troy chipped in.

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to blood or legal relative of Mr. Cross in order to share any information."

"I am," Sharpay said, erupting from the hallway. "Me and Ryan; we're his siblings." The two blondes stepped forward, examining the nurse look down at her papers sadly. She looked back up, eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm truly sorry to say, especially to a group of teenagers, that Mr. Cross didn't make it."

"No, no, no," Kelsi said, repeating it silently to herself as tears swam to her eyes.

"How?" Sharpay inquired, looking down as her throat tightened.

"His body gave out on the table. He was too weak, and it happens. He didn't have much chance of living. I'm terribly sorry for your lose. I'll be back soon to discuss the matters with more detail. If you'll excuse me," and with that, the nurse walked away.

Gabriella turned to Troy, sobbing uncontrollably into Troy's shoulder. His arms hugged around her tightly as he put his head in the crane of her neck. Tears flowed freely down his eyes as memories of his close friend swam around his mind.

Kelsi stood silently still, her eyes blurry and stingy from the tears. Ryan and Sharpay were holding one another, silently grieving the death of their new brother. Kelsi had no one. The one she would turn to had past. Though his soul was with her completely, no one could comfort her. The one who promised to never leave her left.

* * *

Three things you want your fic to include:  
-Tragedy** Check**  
-Kissing scene** Check** _(I wrote it forgetting you wanted one, XD)_  
-valentine's day chocolate hearts...lol **Check.**  
Two common cliches you don't want: Troy dies/in hospital, Gabriella dies/in hospital, happy ending (everything's all better at the end) **None; it's Jason. XD**  
One central pairing: Jelsi** Check**  
What pairing would you want (if your central pairing cannot be fulfilled)?: Ryella, Jason/anyone else (possible?), Troyella** Slight Ryella and Troyella added**  
What rating would you prefer?: T-M** I think that the whole fact that he got stabbed was rating T. XD**  
What things don't you want?: graphic/explicit sex/smut** None.

* * *

**

**A/N:** So sorry it's a bit late. I was really busy yesterday and the day before. But I got it done! I kind of got the idea from Degrassi. If you've seen the _latest_ episodes, you'll know what I mean, but I can't mention it (cause some who watch the show may have not seen it; it's a major spoiler for that show). I love 10 Things I Hate About You, so I just had to add it in here. (:  
For the HLM HLM Fic exchange, I really hoped you liked it, jetsfanforlyfe.


End file.
